


Party gone Wrong.

by UnfortunateDuckling



Series: Party Gone Wrong [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Regulus Black, Asexual Regulus Black, Brotherly Love, Brothers, F/M, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateDuckling/pseuds/UnfortunateDuckling
Summary: Regulus honestly hated parties, he hated them even more after one bad drink left him unconscious on the Gryffindor stairs.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Party Gone Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Party gone Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This includes mature themes. Regulus’ drink gets drugged, nothing happens to him whilst he is unconscious.
> 
> We do not support JK Rowling.

“Do I have to be here?” Regulus mumbled.  
The annual Gryffindor Party where every Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year gets drunk off their asses, passes out and then wonders back to their respective common rooms. In short one of Regulus’ many ideas of what his own personal hell looks like.  
“We have to be literally everyone is here.” Barty was pulling his friend into the party by his denim jacket.  
Regulus looked positively muggle in his Denim jacket and doc martens, but many girls and guys were eyeing up the dark haired boy as he took his position by the bookcase where he was intent on staying for the night. The attention made him horribly uncomfortable. Regulus was not interested in finding a hook up for the night, sex had never really interested him, he didn’t want it or anything to do with it for that matter in fact he felt the same way about Romance, he wasn’t disgusted by either it just really wasn’t for him, he preferred books in all honesty.

Barty on the other hand was itching to get some attention, he had his eyes set on a Ravenclaw boy, Alexander Valentine, he was tall, dark and handsome; he made Barty go practically weak in the knees.  
“Can I go flirt with him yet?” Barty practically begged.  
“No, I don’t wanna be left alone.” Regulus was sipping lightly on a lemonade and vodka although it was more lemonade, he could handle his drinks pretty well and was by no means a lightweight but honestly he really didn’t feel like drinking.  
“Please I just wanna say hi, you’re not gonna get ambushed.”  
Regulus rolled his eyes playing with the stand of hair in his face, his hair was getting longer to the point he preferred it in a bun with his wand shoved through it but strands usually fell in front of his face.  
“Ugh five minutes.”  
Barty bounded off like a child towards Alex leaving Regulus stood alone against the wall.

“Heeey pretty boy.” The girl was drunk, running her hands over his chest. Regulus pushed her hands off him.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“I’m gonna get you.” She giggled poking her finger at him.  
He felt horrendously uncomfortable as she slipped round the table he was resting his drink on before sauntering away.  
“You alright mate.” Barty was back from his adventures.  
A few girls and guys over the night had waved towards him shyly but he’d just ignored it. Usually Barty took care of it with snarky comments or quick reactions but on his own he was just awkward and uncomfortable.

He took a sip of his drink that had been resting on the table next to him, it tasted off but he downed it anyway.  
“I’m getting a shot do you want anything?” The other boy shouted over the music.  
“Just water please mate.”  
Regulus surveyed the room, in the corner Lily Evans looked as bored as he was. He gave her a Curt wave and she smiled back. The two weren’t ready friends per say but they got on well enough and well Regulus liked her. The two had hit it off at one of Slughorns dinner party’s where he’d given her a fake job for her parents to avoid the Potions Master’s questions. In return she’d been his date to the party when he really didn’t want to ask anyone. She was the first person he’d discussed his lack of attraction with and in turn she’d convinced him that he wasn’t broken, “Sex doesn’t make us whole Reg, so how could you ever be broken.” She’d introduced him to the term Asexuality. In return he’d listen to her rant about James Potter and his ‘stupid hair’ and his ‘stupid broom.’ Regulus had then informed her that despite not knowing a thing about romance himself it sounded like she had a crush. She’d whacked him with a book for that one, but now she was dating the messy haired Gryffindor so Regulus took that as a point to him. On the other side of her was His brother Sirius who was firmly lip-locked with one Remus Lupin. Regulus didn’t mind Lupin, he’d known of the boy’s condition since forth year but decided not to mention it, he didn’t really care in all honesty. As for Sirius the two rarely talked, when they did it was usually Sirius talking sense and him spitting lies about bullshit he didn’t believe in for appearance purposes, truth be told If something was to ever happen to Sirius he’d burn the world to ashes for him and unbeknownst to him Sirius would do the same.

“Here.” He snapped out of his thoughts taking the glass from his friends hands.  
“Thanks.”  
“I’m gonna go upstairs for a few minutes, need some air.” Regulus fanned his jacket. He’d made the mistake of wearing a short sleeve shirt under his jacket and with the intention of not showing off his unfortunate summer activities he couldn’t take his jacket off downstairs. He quietly disappeared through the doorway and up the boy’s staircase, a sudden wave of nausea hit him like a bludger followed by dizziness before he fell forward hitting his head on the step and blacking out.

Barty was getting concerned, he’d been gone for ten minutes already. He pushed himself off the wall and slipped away closing the door behind him. A few steps up he could see the sprawled out figure of his best friend over the steps. He practically sprinted up the steps towards him, first looking for a pulse, relived to find one, then moving on to gently shaking him trying to get him to wake up but no prevail. He whipped his head around to the creaking of the old door hoping it was someone useful, to his relief a mildly sober Remus Lupin came up the stairs.  
“Oh thank Merlin it’s you.” Barty breathed.  
Remus look concerned at the boy kneeling next to his passed out best friend.  
“Is he okay?”  
“No, can you get Evans?”  
“Yeah of course.”  
Remus hurried down the stairs closing the door behind him in the hope of giving the two a little bit of privacy. The werewolf manoeuvred his way through crowds of people giving a sigh of relief from spotting flaming red hair in the crowd. Lily was talking to Sirius.  
“Lily, you need to come quick.” He screamed over the music.  
“What’s wrong Moons?” Lucky neither Sirius or Lily were particularly drunk yet.  
“It your brother.”  
Sirius snapped his head towards Remus following hot on his heels as he lead the two up the stairs.

“Barty what the hell happened?” Sirius exclaimed kneeling next to his brother who was still passed out on the stairs.  
“I don’t know one minute he was fine, he left to get some air. I came up to see if he was okay and I found him passed out.” Barty explained.  
“Has he drank much?” Remus put in.  
Barty shook his head.  
“No he’s had maybe one drink and it was really weak.”  
“He might have been drugged.” Lily put in, putting the back of her hand to his forehead.  
“He’s on fire.”  
Sirius looked like he wanted to kill someone.  
“We’ll get him to our room.” Sirius ordered.  
Barty scooped Regulus up in his arms, struggling slightly with the taller boy. He carried him up the stairs and laid him down on Sirius’ bed.  
Remus and Lily went to find his drink to see if it had been tampered with.

“Maybe we should get him into something better than a denim jacket.” Sirius suggested as Barty finished getting the docs off him.  
“Yeah, have you got a hoodie?”  
Sirius tossed him his Gryffindor hoodie and Barty charmed it onto the boy to avoid any more  
discomfort if Regulus wasn’t fully unconscious. Sirius sat next to his younger brother on his bed, running his fingers softly through curls, his wand had fallen out of the bun on the impact and he had a small bruise on his temple.  
“Was he with anyone?”  
“What do you mean?” Barty asked, slightly confused at the question.  
“Like a date maybe?”  
“Oh. Reg doesn’t do that, dates I mean, or hook ups, or well anything. He’s Asexual, Lily thinks he might be Aromatic too.”  
“Right, I never knew.” Sirius almost felt ashamed he was so pushed out of his brother’s life.  
“Not many people really know.”

At that moment Remus and Lily came back in, mostly empty drink in hand.  
“I’ve got test strips in my purse, hopefully we can find out if it’s been tampered with.” The two quickly set about testing the drink. They sat in silence while they waited.  
“Good news and bad news.” Lily finally said, picking up the magical test strip.  
“Bad news, the drink has definitely been tampered with, good news it’s effectively an overpowered sleeping potion, which means apart from being completely knocked out and maybe feeling sick tomorrow it’s not damaging to his body.”  
“He can stay here tonight.” Remus suggested.  
Sirius was focusing on playing with his brothers hair to avoid killing someone.

Barty put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.  
“I’ll stay with him tonight.”  
Sirius nodded, moving to Remus’ bed.  
Barty didn’t sleep that night, he stayed awake, holding his best friend, making sure he was okay.  
Sirius didn’t sleep either, he was plotting every way he could burn the world for his little brother.


End file.
